


put it down don't think

by niðavellir (KingPreussen)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (and he gets one), Canon-typical language, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, References to Depression, Short & Sweet, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/ni%C3%B0avellir
Summary: Peter sat with him for another few minutes, studying the rays from the streetlight outside slinking slow and cold through their window and up to the blankets, and then wrapped his arms more tightly around Wade's shoulders.---Snowed-in.





	put it down don't think

**Author's Note:**

> its been so hot lately i wanted to write something about cooler weather
> 
> let me know if you like it : )
> 
> (title from [put it down dont think](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVN5-c24mds))

"Good thing we already got groceries," Peter murmured, leaning lightly against Wade's back. He found Wade staring out the window near their bed in the middle of the night, watching snow pile up in the street outside their apartment. It was a pretty sight, sure, but a much prettier sight was Wade asleep beside him.

Wade wasn't saying anything--out loud, at least--so the worry Peter felt whenever he had a sleepless night was diminished slightly. Maybe he wasn't kept up by the voices. Or at least, they weren't saying anything too horrible that night.

Wade shifted back into his hold but Peter couldn't tell his expression from the odd angle. He could have been smiling or straight-faced. "Spidey sense came in useful," he replied quietly.

Peter sat with him for another few minutes, studying the rays from the streetlight outside slinking slow and cold through their window and up to the blankets, and then wrapped his arms more tightly around Wade's shoulders. "Come back to bed, honey."

"Not tired," Wade protested in the _most_ tired voice Peter had ever heard from him.

"Didn't say we had to sleep," Peter said coyly. Wade comically scrambled across the bed until he was under the blankets and then pulled them up to his chin, peering out at Peter with wide eyes; the visual only made him laugh.

He gently tugged the blankets out from Wade's hands and pulled the blankets down enough that he could situate himself between Wade's legs. There probably wasn't enough light for Wade to see him properly, but Peter could see Wade fine, from the crisscross of thin white scars over his face down to the Keroppi crop top and sleep pants set he always wore to bed, year-round.

As if sensing his scrutiny, Wade folded his arms over his chest, lifting his eyes to the ceiling. "Might be a bad day, 'cause of the fuckin' shitton of snow outside. Dry air, y'know?"

Peter leaned forward and kissed him before he could get too deep into his excuse-filled rambling. Wade responded to it like he always did--kissing back like he was drowning and Peter was his last breath of air. All that hero worship might have inflated Peter's ego to an unmanageable size if he weren't so focused on giving as good as he got, hands on either side of Wade's head to hold him at just the right angle.

"Can I touch you?" Peter whispered, as if speaking too loud would break the mood. Wade nodded quickly but Peter leaned back, stroking his hands down to Wade's collar. "Yes or no, honey."

Wade made a frustrated sound. "Yes, fuck, yes Peter!"

"Gotta make sure!" Peter teased, shifting his knees apart so Wade's thighs spread enough for him to sit between them. "Don't want to hurt you, Wade."

"Couldn't if you tried," Wade said and rolled his eyes.

Peter hummed, placing his hands on Wade's hips instead and rubbing his thumbs up and down the seam between his thigh and groin, over the soft fleece of his pants. "I could," he responded lightly, sadly. "Why were you still up, hm?" he asked.

Wade shrugged as best he could from his position. "Not tired," he repeated. It wasn't any more believable the second time.

"I can tire you out fine, babe," Peter offered with a grin. "Got any condoms in your bag of tricks?"

"My asshole?"

Peter swatted at Wade's thigh. "No! I'm _trying_ to be sexy, Wade," he said in what definitely wasn't a whine.

"Sorry, couldn't tell, Spider-Dork. I don't wanna look. We can do butt-stuff later," Wade said in compromise.

"How expansive of you," Peter said with an eyeroll of his own. "At least a handjob?"

Wade leaned up on his elbows. "Yeah, I always want to make you feel good." He looked oddly serious for the relative softness of their night. When they first started fooling around, in Wade's apartment with their masks on and the lights off, Wade was _so_ submissive. So eager to please to the point that Peter was worried he might be pushing himself to perform because he thought Peter wanted him to.

Peter gently shook his head and tugged at the waistband on Wade's pants. "Not for me, silly. I want to make _you_ feel good." He paused. "Maybe when we're both more awake."

"Cool." Wade dropped back to the bed. "If you can't get it up, y'know. It's alright Petey, when you get older the ol' bait and tackle don't work like they used to. I still love you."

"Yeah?" Peter asked, only half listening. He was more occupied with running his hands up underneath Wade's scrap of a shirt and stroking his fingertips over warm, scarred skin.

Wade's heartbeat quickened under his hands. "Yeah," he responded. "You're not givin' me 'tired' signs, baby boy. Seems like you want a piece of his rotten ground beef--"

"Stop. Don't say that, Wade." Peter disentangled their legs and laid on his back next to Wade, not hesitating to pull the other man's heavier form onto his chest and re-entwine their legs together in a more comfortable position. "If you want to talk to me about anything-- _anything_ , Wade--wake me up. I don’t want you to sit alone in the dark…."

"Gotcha, Petey, don't get your panties in a twist!" One of Peter's arms slid around Wade's shoulders and he responded by burying his face in Peter's side, causing the rest of his snark to come out muffled. "You've got enough problems, don't wanna drown you in my shit. Might spend all day on your ass like me and then how would I see it?"

Peter huffed a laugh. "I'm made of strong stuff," he said reassuringly. "Promise me."

Wade wriggled like a child moments from throwing a tantrum. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you."

The wind picked up, sending a thin stream of freezing air in through the seam of the window. Peter turned his head, lifted his arm, and shot a stream of webbing at it to seal it shut. Then he tucked the blankets further around the two of them and ducked his head closer to Wade's space-heater like body. "I won't," he said belatedly, but by then Wade's breath had already evened out in sleep.


End file.
